Chronicles of the Rebellion
by Angelwings0404
Summary: This is a type of misc. story for the "Chronicles of" series. Chapter 1


A palace sits in the center of a great land where a once benevolent queen resides. After years of warring with distant lands far across the seas, her heart has been tainted with the darkness that surrounded her. Constant fear of betrayal and being assassinated drove her to the edge. And with the assassination of her beloved king, she finally fell to the seed of corruption and insanity planted in her at the start of the terrible war. And she ended the terrible war with a terrible weapon. It released tangible darkness that spread and attached itself to all people, even within her nation. With it attached to the hearts of the people, she kill any and all who chose to invade her kingdom, or any she didn't like and soon this power was killed not only her husband's assassinator but also the entire village where he had been residing. She killed the leaders of all the opposing countries and their neighboring villages. Soon, she began to invade the others, expanding her own empire and doing what had torn her heart apart. The only ones free are she, her most trusted servant, and the elite forces she had created. She chose the most powerful from the families she had trusted the most but had been torn apart and put in ruin by the war. She divided them into different classes specializing in different areas: Medicine, Strategy, Physical abilities, and Special Forces. But now those forces are plotting against her to end her tyranny. One night they enter the secret chambers where she stored the dreadful weapon and destroy it beyond repair. The Queen gets wind of this and the soldiers who have remain by her side force them out. Surrounded by enemies they must now begin the process of taking down her kingdom before she destroys them all.

There are two, young, valiant warriors who stand up against the queen but they had not yet been introduced. One of them, whom the queen herself adopted from the streets when her parents where "mysteriously" killed. She was a young girl, about the age of 19 she was very beautiful with long, dark hair. Her eyes were a red color but not the blood red more of a light red, it almost looked pink. She had a single weapon which was a magical staff that could control the elements around her. The other, was a young man at the same age as the lady. He had spiky blonde hair that seemed to go everywhere and was long, his eyes where a piercing green color that seemed to x-ray the person he was looking at. He had two tattoos, one on each arm, one a dragon and the other a flame. They both lived in the same city, which was the capital. One of them was the queen's daughter, and the other the son of a poor blacksmith. The father of this boy was assassinated by the man he trusted the most in the world, the rest of the family deemed a similar fate except him, he was hidden from the intruders.

One day the young daughter of the queen did something evil, destroyed one of the queens powerful weapons. She was on the run when she met the young man and they quickly began to talk to each other. They recruited members into a young group and planned to take over the land the queen once ravished. They decided that they best move to the outskirts of the kingdom but they had one day to gather everything and leave. They were leaving this day and meeting in the trade square. The square was buzzing with people talking about gossip, the latest things happening in the vast kingdom. It was one of the social places along with a place in which you could buy produce. Giving a sigh our young man began to pace waiting for the other members of the group. "Oh I wish they would hurry up the queen will notice that we destroyed her secret weapon and we will all be hung" he said looking around. Then he heard a shout from behind them and see two girls running toward him. "Oh no, oh no this is not good I think the queen is catching on, Osamu" she said to the him. The other girl gave a swift nod to him not saying anything. "Oh is that so, Sanyu what did you do? Cause an uproar with Seiko?" he asked giving a soft chuckle and leaning against a nearby wall. Sanyu, the woman he was talking to was very mysterious, she had a bubbly blue looking hair. Her eyes where the same color and she too bared a staff like Seiko.

"You know, you are so dead if the queen finds you I think we could all to do with that sight at this rate. We have to be stealthy!" Osamu said shaking his head, "really when they catch you they will kill you and I don't think we want to see this" he said making a neck getting sliced motion. Then after he finished speaking it was quiet besides the chatter of the nearby pedestrians buying food produce in the market. "You know Osamu I don't even know why you are in the Rebellion with us you never gave us a proper answer" the other girl, Seiko said "I would like to know"

Osamu scratched his head, he had indeed been avoiding this question for many reasons. "Why am I here?" he repeated "well… Pretty much the same reason you are, to stop all of this nonsense" he then mumbled "and to get a little bit of sweet revenge." They sat there a moment then Seiko said "Did you say something under your breath? I could have sworn I heard something" but Osamu wasn't paying attention he had just spotted a girl with bright pink hair sitting on the steps up to the castle grounds. "Oh no, oh no" he said "we forgot Kyou! She is probably scared to death of getting caught." They had, indeed, forgotten one of their own, Kyou a young girl at the age of 17, she was the youngest member in their group and a very helpful one. She had bubble gum pink hair that dropped down to her middle back and she bore a sword on her back. She had a very nice body and was very good-looking. They ran over to her to pick her up. "This is going to be a long journey" Osamu says smiling.


End file.
